


Can I kiss you?

by Dusenka_sab



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Destiel endgame, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, destiel is cockles fault, supernatural season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusenka_sab/pseuds/Dusenka_sab
Summary: "So now it's my fault?"  Jensen's insinuating question is not long in coming, while his body gets closer to that of his co-worker.He can't help it, he feels attracted like a magnet to that man.He nods wisely "Yes, Jen."Misha, never breaking eye contact with the younger actor."It's your fault, and the way you look at me. You're too blatant, amore."
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 47





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I don't know where this is coming from, it's just a little fic based on Misha's comment in the last Jensen's post on IG.  
> I just wanted to write something about them, bc I miss them and I'm so sad about Destiel.

Jensen hurriedly gets up from the sofa to turn off the TV, he doesn't want to show the tears that run down his face for the season finale: he takes the opportunity to stretch lazily, raising his arms to stretch his back.  
He only turns when he thinks he has heard a faint sob coming from behind him.

Misha, still comfortably seated on the sofa, is intent on wiping away the tears that streak his face, without caring too much to hide them. His eyes are bluer than ever and surrounded by a slight blush due to crying.

"Hey Mish, what's up?"  
Jensen finds himself a bit confused and the only thing he feels he has to do is take his place again on the sofa, right next to his partner and take his face in his hands.

"I feel so sorry for them." The older one confesses, who sniffles, just like a child would.

Jensen doesn't need to ask who he's referring to: Destiel. By now he had learned to call them that too, despite the first years of rejection of an alleged homosexuality of his character.

"I know, Mish ..." He has to admit, he feel sorry too.  
After all these years he had gotten used to the idea, he even liked it.  
"But you know how it works, we've done everything in our power."

Misha seems to think about it, then closes his hands on Jensen's and kisses them both, tenderly. "It was all our fault."

Jensen assumes a questioning expression, visibly inherited from Dean.  
"What do you mean?"

The older one casually runs a hand over his red face and purses his lips in an amused smile.  
"Don't get me wrong, but if you hadn't made me lose my mind the first day I met you, maybe we wouldn't have been here crying like two fangirls for Destiel by now." He explains with his usual pedantic and charismatic tone that Jensen likes so much.

"Was my fault then?" Jensen's insinuating question is not long in coming, while his body gets closer to that of his co-worker.  
He can't help it, he feels attracted like a magnet to that man.

He nods wisely "Yes, Jen."  
Misha, never breaking eye contact with the younger actor.  
"The way you look at me. You're too blatant, amore."

Jensen loves bein called that way, Misha began to call it that immediately after hearing it at one of the many editions of the Jibcon in Rome. He happily chews his lower lip and then smiles with a hint of embarrassment.  
Damn, everyone points it out to him, Jared first, but he can't control it.  
He had fallen in love with Misha, before he even knew it, his eyes had been bewitched by that man so extravagant and different from him.

From those deep blue eyes that had scrutinized him and stripped him of all insecurities.

From those lips he had always wanted to kiss.

"Here, you see? You're still doing it." Misha's voice rouses him from his thoughts and he finds himself shrugging, with an amused chuckle accompanying the gesture.

  
"I can't help it. The chemistry between us is the real cause of Destiel. I'm sure if they had taken another actor to play Castiel, it would have been different. Destiel wouldn't have existed." Jensen admits, green eyes anchored to Misha's blue ones.  
He captures his hands, which are thinner, in his own and feels the need to have them on his face, in his hair, on his chest. Everywhere.

"I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you, Mish.  
Ever since the first day I saw you on set and your eyes met mine. You got me at the very first moment. "

Misha with his face heated again and his shiny eyes, fulfills Jensen's implicit wish, bringing one hand to caress the two-day beard while the other goes to his side, necessarily under the shirt, to tighten the skin and bring him closer.  
Even more so because it wasn't enough.  
The older one feels the need to hold him in his arms and kiss him everywhere.

  
"Don't make me cry, again"  
Misha accompanies the words with a brief nod, looking up at the ceiling of Jensen's trailer, to blink back the tears.

  
"Can I kiss you?" Jensen finally asks, a notch from his colleague's face.

  
Misha nods in eager.  
"Yes, please"

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel is Cockles fault, I said what I said
> 
> Peace ✌️


End file.
